


Uncolored

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro nota as cores desaparecendo de seu mundo e se lembra de Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 9





	Uncolored

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.
> 
> Continuação de [True Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689210)

Zoro estava irritado desde o momento em que pisou em Wano. Na verdade, estava puto desde que chegaram em Zou e o loiro maldito não estava lá. Imediatamente ele fechou a cara, irritando-se com a atitude suicida daquele idiota inconsequente. Sanji era sem comentários. Como ele ousava ir embora do local prometido para se reencontrarem? Era um imbecil mesmo. Tudo piorou quando descobriu o motivo do cozinheiro ter partido daquela ilha. Casamento. Ele abandonou o bando por uma mulher. Zoro não quis se importar, mas ele se importava mais do que deveria. Estava magoado e demonstrava isso a partir de sua irritação. Luffy viu através daquela carranca forçada e fez piada de sua cara, maldito capitão. Sua estupidez o fez não ir até outra ilha buscar o namorado e não podia se arrepender mais dessa decisão.

Estava bebendo em um bar barato quando as cores começaram a sumir lentamente, uma por uma. O espadachim piscou várias vezes tentando entender o que ocorria, mas a cada nova piscada outra cor parecia desaparecer. Normalmente não se importava com aquilo, eram só cores e elas não existirem não fazia a mínima diferença, só que o fato de sua alma gêmea estar relacionada com as cores e no momento tão longe, por não ter notícias dele há tempo suficiente para não ter ideia de que se estava bem ou não, o apavorou. Lembrou-se quando ouviu Luffy falando que parou de enxergar certa cor quando Ace morreu. Zoro engoliu em seco e saiu correndo do bar e negou-se a abrir os olhos, temendo não poder mais ver o dourado que tanto amava. Depois de um tempo andando pelas ruas vazias daquele país, encontrou Robin em seu local de trabalho e escancarou a porta, invadindo o local com violência e agressividade. Sem olhar, apenas sentindo a gueixa, ele segurou o braço fino em desespero, recusando-se a abrir os olhos de qualquer forma.

— Robin... As cores estão... Sumindo. — Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o que fez de errado. Sanji encontrara outra alma gêmea? Zoro não queria aquilo. O loiro era dele e ele era do idiota. Não sabia o que fazer, só precisava ouvir que estava tudo bem com o namorado, com o que tinham...

O silêncio da morena o apavorou ainda mais. Robin demorou a falar, mas quando disse, Zoro desejou nunca ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Ele sabia. Quando abriu os olhos dando de cara com o rosto choroso daquela mulher, sua ficha caiu e naquele momento enxergou o último vislumbre do tão amado dourado. Um instante depois, o mundo voltou a se tornar cinza e sem cor.

Sanji estava morto.

Zoro desabou e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, a morena o abraçou gentilmente, acolhendo-o enquanto ele mordia os lábios com força o suficiente para sangrar e manchar o kimono imaculado da gueixa. Sentia ódio de si mesmo e desejou morrer também.

_“Você passa a enxergar cores ao conhecer sua alma gêmea. Quando ela morre, seu mundo volta a ser sem cor._

Zoro acordou assustado, sentindo o corpo trêmulo e suado. Aquele sonho era o pior e mais torturante pesadelo que já teve. Tudo estava escuro e a paisagem sem cor o fez estremecer e engolir a seco. Temendo olhar para o lado e ver o lugar do loiro vazio, o espadachim se virou e de fato, o pior havia acontecido. Estava sozinho na cama, Sanji estava realmente morto. Ele deu um soco no colchão, depositando toda sua raiva de si mesmo nos punhos.

— Ficou doido, marimo? — Ele ouviu a voz conhecida e virou-se no mesmo instante para a porta do pequeno quarto que estavam dividindo naquela ilha. Era Sanji.

Zoro não entendeu nada, mas assim que o loiro abriu as cortinas do quarto, ele viu as cores outra vez e percebeu que era apenas um sonho. Imediatamente se levantou e abraçou forte o amado por trás, prendendo-o em seus braços e não planejando soltá-lo nunca mais. Não permitiria que o imbecil se sacrificasse daquela forma idiota outra vez, estaria sempre ao lado dele e o protegeria com a própria vida, assim como fez em Thriller Bark.

— Realmente ficou doido... — Sanji disse de forma zombeteira e nem isso irritou o moreno, poderia aguentar as piadas do idiota apenas naquele dia sem retrucar, deixaria que o xingasse e batesse o quanto desejasse, só não permitiria que ele fosse embora outra vez e tentasse fugir de seus braços. Precisava daquele loiro estúpido e perdê-lo estava fora dos planos.

Sentia-se um tanto estúpido por deixar um sonho idiota afetá-lo tanto. Confiava em Luffy tanto quanto confiava no próprio namorado e em si mesmo, sabia que ele traria Sanji de volta e a salvo, como havia prometido. Não precisava de preocupação, nem ele era tão imbecil para achar que o cozinheiro morreria.

Estava tontamente apaixonado mesmo.


End file.
